Edwige
by amourlafolle
Summary: Vous ouvrez les yeux. En tant qu’animal nocturne, votre cycle nocturne débute. Vous allez voler, mais cette nuit là, vous surprendrez un couple innatendu.


_**Coucou !**_

_**Je vous propose, dans ce petit texte, de voir une relation secrète sous un tout autre œil, raconté de manière très spéciale, qui j'espère, vous plaira.**_

_**Il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est juste une petite rédaction.**_

_**Attention, scène plutôt osée, rating M.**_

_**Les personnages, animaux et lieux utilisés ci-dessous**_

_**appartiennent à l'écrivaine J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**EDWIGE**

Vous ouvrez les yeux. En tant qu'animal nocturne, votre cycle nocturne débute.

Vous voyez chaque détail autour de vous. Vous déployez vos ailes et planez jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre. Pendant un instant, vous observez la vue. Tout le paysage s'offre à vous, le parc de Poudlard s'étend à vos pattes. Vous secouez vos ailes, et vous lancez dans le vide.

Vous êtes vif, et rapide. Vos battements d'ailes sont réguliers. Vous atterrissez sur un appui de fenêtre, et d'un œil indiscret, vous observez silencieusement la scène…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Deux corps se moulent pour former un couple parfait.

De la sueur et du désir comme ciment, de l'envie et des gémissements comme briques.

Ils construisent le mur du plaisir charnel.

Leurs yeux une fois fermés, pour mieux ressentir le contact interne, une fois ouvert, pour se regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Un regard puissant, emplis de soif et de douceur.

Leurs bouches mordues par leurs dents, fouettées par leurs langues, émettant des petits bruits qui augmentent l'attirance qu'éprouve les deux êtres l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs mains cherchant fébrilement à découvrir le corps jusqu'alors inconnu, enfin dévoilé de toute étoffe et faiblement éclairé par la Lune.

Leurs habits sont de l'autre coté de la pièce. Une robe de sorcier, aux couleurs vert et argent, étalée par terre, avec ajoutée par-dessus une cravate rouge et or.

Un peu plus loin, une jupe aux teintes tristes, mélangé avec un pantalon sombre.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Le soleil se lève. Il est temps pour vous de quitter des yeux le couple endormi et de regagner votre place à la volière. Vous détournez votre regard sur les jeunes humains, vous envolant pour la grande tour, isolée de Poudlard.

Quelques heures plus tard, il vous est confié de donner le courrier à votre propriétaire. Péniblement, car après tout vous n'êtes pas un animal diurne, vous déployez de nouveau vos ailes. Par l'entrée prévue aux hiboux et chouettes, vous vous faufilez dans la Grande Salle.

En planant, vous repérez votre maître. Vous atterrissez d'une élégance rare et présentez le courrier à l'humain qui vous a adopté.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

- « Où as-tu passé la nuit, Hermione ? » demanda-Harry. « On dirait que tu as dormi dehors, tes cheveux sont tous ébouriffés et tes yeux cernés. »

- « Moi je trouve qu'elle est magnifique. Quelque chose a changé, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi… » affirma Luna.

- « Vous dites n'importe quoi… » tenta Hermione.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edwige arriva, pour apporter une lettre à Harry.

De son coté, Hermione lança un rapide et discret coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard.

Il se trouva que Drago Malefoy la regarda à cet instant, et chacun eurent un courant électrique qui leur parcouru l'échine.

Hermione sourit puis regarda de nouveau ses amis.

- « Hermione ? Je crois qu'Edwige te regarde bizarre… » déclara Ron.

Celle-ci regarda la chouette avec un sourire en coin. La jeune fille avait aperçut la chouette blanche comme la neige de son meilleur ami faire une ombre sur elle, la nuit dernière.

Alors, elle lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Elle vous a fait un clin d'œil. Que vous tentiez de lui sourire, ou de crier qu'elle a liaison avec le pire ennemi de votre propriétaire, ca ne changera rien. Car après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une chouette.

…

_**Pssst ! Avant de partir…**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…**_

_**Petite review =)**_

_**Amicalement, Amourlafolle alias Ode.**_


End file.
